


The Man, the Mask and Me

by IT_CAME_FROM_MUD



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Loki’s POV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD/pseuds/IT_CAME_FROM_MUD
Summary: Loki's complex feelings about the man in the mask.





	The Man, the Mask and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GAvillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAvillain/gifts).

Oh yes, I see you looking at me from behind the mask

Thinking I won’t see you

I won’t read you

Like I always do

It stings when power slips through your hands

Doesn’t it?

It appears I’ve found an equal in a man

A man in a mask

I wear a mask too

Would you like to see it?

If I take it off, will I even recognize my own face?

Do you love my mask or do you love me?

You think your mask hides you

But it hides you no more than your decadent palace does

How can I fault you for being afraid?

You’re only human, after all

Take off the mask

The metal is cold to my lips

Your wine tastes like old wounds reopened

Let me see your face

I’ll show you mine if you show me yours

Hurry now, you haven’t much time

We cannot sit and wait for your frozen heart to thaw

You’re only human


End file.
